As recent needs of the market of surface-coated cutting tools, it has been desired to develop a surface-coated cutting tool capable of complying with various cutting conditions by a single surface-coated cutting tool in order to decrease the cost of a surface-coated cutting tool.
A conventional surface-coated cutting tool has a constitution in which a coating layer with a uniform thickness is formed on a substrate.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-195595